Sunset Surprises
by anothertwistedmind
Summary: Prompt for Faberry Week-Day One: Road Trip. Quinn and Rachel decide to take a quick trip to Lima, for father's day. They decide to stop and watch the sunset... One-Shot.


**A/N: Faberry Week: Road Trip. A very short story for day one of Faberry Week. I hope you guys like it :)**

* * *

**Sunset Surprises**

"Will you hurry up Rach? We're not gonna make it in time for Father's Day if you stay all day in the shower!" Quinn shouts through the door. Rachel has been in there for 45 minutes. Even for her, it's quite a while.

"I'm almost done Quinn!"

"What in the world are you—"

The door opens, and out comes Rachel Berry, with her body wrapped in a deep blue towel and hair gently dripping.

Quinn's cheeks turn crimson as she takes in the heavenly figure in front of her, but she makes no sound as she steps away from the door and let's Rachel walk towards the bed, where her clothes lay.

"I'm sorry Quinn, I just felt really nervous about getting to see my Dad's for the first time in a year, and I had to relax a little bit. You know how I miss them all the time, and getting to see them is just what I need right now."

Quinn waits for a few seconds, making sure her voice will not betray her, and says, "I understand Rach. I just want to get out of here already!"

"I know, let me get dressed and we'll be out of here in no time."

"Alright. I'll see you downstairs, I'm gonna start loading the car." _And save myself from taking you on the bed._

**…**

Ten minutes later, they're driving away from New York, towards Ohio for the first time since they both left for College. Although they spend most of their weekends together, it feels good to be in the same car driving towards the place where they were born, and getting to see so many familiar faces.

"Do you think Santana and Brittany will be home?"

"I sure hope so Rach! I miss them like crazy!"

Rachel looks at Quinn, who's driving. "I know you do."

"Why?"

"The way your voice changes when you talk about them. I can tell you miss them more than you miss your family. And it's understandable, because you've spent more time with your friends than with your actual family in the last years."

Quinn only nods, and not for the first time, she notices just how much Rachel knows her. It's like they have a connection that has helped them become such good friends, and Quinn loves it. She also loves Rachel, but not in that friendly way. She's actually _in_ love with Rachel Berry. But they've been friends for so long that she's afraid of making a move, because if Rachel doesn't feel the same way, she could lose her.

"What are you thinking about Quinn?"

As Quinn turns to look at Rachel, she notices that glint in the brunette's eyes. She's looking at her like she's the best thing since sliced bread, and it makes her insides squirm uncomfortably, because, How can someone look so adorable all the time? And why, just why, can't she lean over and kiss those soft lips?

"Nothing in particular Rach, I'm just trying to gather some strength for the moment when I see my Mom." she lies easily.

"Everything will be okay, I promise. I'll be there with you, remember? And after you see her, we'll go over to my house and we'll have fun. Don't worry, please."

"You're right. Thanks Rach!"

The brunette grabs Quinn's hand, and gently squeezes it. "Now, is it just me, or do we need something to sing along to?"

Typical Rachel.

Quinn chuckles. "Go ahead Rach!"

**…**

Five hours later, they're halfway there, and decide to take a break. Mostly because Rachel wants to watch the sunset. And no, Quinn has absolutely no problem with that.

So they stop and get out of the car, stretching their legs and arms and they sit on the car hood.

Both of them have a lot of things on their minds, but Rachel speaks up first.

"Isn't it weird, Quinn?"

"Isn't what weird, Rach?"

"How much things have changed in the past two years. I mean, two years ago we weren't even friends. You were having your Bad-Ass, angry Quinn moment. And I was still dating Finn."

"Ugh. I don't even like to think about that."

"Yeah, me either. But- but now here we are, together on our-" she stops herself before she says those three words that caused so much pain. "Going home together."

"I've been home for a year." The words come out before she can stop them.

Rachel turns to look at her, eyes filled with curiosity. "What do mean Quinn?"

The blonde tries not to blush, but she really can't control that part of herself. And something about the sunset, the magick in that moment, make her feel like she can do anything.

So she looks right into Rachel eyes and decides to tell her what she's kept inside for so long.

"It means that when I'm with you, I feel like I'm home Rach."

"Oh. Quinn that's—"

"Wait, let me say this, please."

Rachel nods.

Quinn takes a deep breath. "I'm in love with you Rachel."

Brown orbs grow impossibly wider. And Quinn just holds that breath inside, waiting for Rachel to either punch her, or just run away. After two whole minutes, Quinn begins to close her eyes, cringing internally, and then she feels like she's in heaven.

Rachel's lips are pressed against hers. Rachel's lips are moving against hers, in a harmonious way. They move the same way they move when she sings: with passion, with love, with nothing else in mind except for that need to push the feelings out of her.

And Quinn feels like she's melting. Because how is it possible that Rachel Berry is here, sitting next to her while the sun sets. _Kissing_ her while the sun sets. It's all just too good to be true.

And then after a few minutes, maybe a few days, they pull away. And Quinn keeps her eyes closed, not wanting to break the spell.

"You don't know how long I've been wanting to do that, Quinn."

There. Her eyes are open.

"You- What?"

"Oh Quinn, you really didn't notice? I've been in love with you forever, too! I just never thought you'd feel that way. And even though I try to send subtle messages, you never seemed to get it. But now that I know, I just... I feel so happy! I'm so grateful for this trip right now! It was the best idea you've had."

"Rachel I—"

Quinn is interrupted by Rachel's lips pressed against hers again. "Shh, just enjoy the moment, Baby. I love you."

The blonde smiles. "I love you too, Rachel."

Who would have thought that Rachel Berry would feel the same about one Quinn Fabray? Well, not them for sure.

They sat there for a while, breathing and feeling warmth and happiness radiate from each other. Feeling grateful for the road trip, the summer that was coming closer and closer, and most of all feeling grateful for growing up and getting over their differences, just to be able to become friends.

Because everything starts out with friendship.

And a little road trip, sometimes.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated :)**


End file.
